His Greatest Conquest
by JadedRayne
Summary: Darcy never expected to receive the God of Mischief's love, neither did he. Loki's interest in her attracted the attention of a worldly being hell-bent on universal domination. Manipulation is said being's specialty. In her confusion, Darcy abandons Loki. Worried, she tried to hide from everyone, but hiding isn't as easy when you are a SHIELD agent, and your lover is a God.


**Setting:** During _The Avengers_ (Will have an alternative ending)

-0-

_People say when you truly love something… someone… you should let them go.  
And if you were truly meant to be with that special someone, they'll come back…_

-0-

Shrapnel, with their jagged edges so fierce sliced through everything and anything obstructing their unknown path. The ground trembled as the Chitauri's Leviathans fell one by one, just as one dies another crosses the portal to help aid its brethren in the war for total domination of Midgard. The air was filled with inhumane screeches of the Chitauri—sounds of rage as they witnessed their own fell at a rapid pace. Sounds of warfare dominated the once metropolitan sounding city of New York. Some civilians cowered in fear in the safety of the underground tunnels of the city's famous subway stations. Others found safety in reinforced buildings and some ran on foot across the bridge towards Brooklyn.

She felt weak—her knees gave out under her as a frantic stranger ran past her, his shoulder bumped into her, sending her into the ground. He didn't look back; fear and the instinct to survive had taken over. Dozens of frightened civilians ran past her, no one spared her a second glance as she struggled to stand on her feet. In her fragile state, she shouldn't be moving. In fact, she shouldn't even be alive. But something kept her here for a purpose. For years she wondered what she was supposed to do with her life. She was not an Einstein or a Picasso, not a Beethoven or Plato.

She is simply, Darcy Lewis. Music loving, sushi eating Darcy Lewis.

She knew now what her purpose in life is. To save _him_. But she failed once—in her fear she gave up on him. She left him in his weakest moment because she was afraid of being too close to him, to be his weakness, but it was already too late. She was selfish and imprudent… and now New York City is paying the price.

'_Wait for me, please_. _Let me not be too late…_ '

-0-

_But what if that special someone is hell-bent on enslaving humanity?  
Will that person return to you if you asked him to?_

-0-

He chuckled in satisfaction as he watched the midgardians run in fear from his alien army. Surely, the Avengers may be a formidable group of enemies, but the small handful of humans and the thorn in his side brother could not stop the thousands of minions pouring into the sky from the portal. With his precious scepter secure in his hand, he decided he needed to wreck a little more havoc. Pointing his scepter, he commanded the Chitauri operating the hovercraft to a group of policemen and firemen evacuating a burning building.

The moment the civilians noticed him, they screamed and ran as fast as their legs could carry them. Gunshots sounded from the policemen aiming their guns at him. A sinister grin plastered across his face, the depths of his green eyes swirled with anticipation. Aiming his scepter at a white police car that was between a couple of the men, he sent a fiery blast of electricity towards it—effectively sending them into nonexistence as the car combusted into flames.

"LOKI!" A thunderous roar crackled through the warzone as a ball of blurred red and metal crashed into the asphalt in front of firemen. "Stop this madness, brother!"

Loki rolled his eyes and laughed, "What is madness to you, _brother…_ is glorious to me." He extended out his arms to the sides of the body and tilted his head back. His eyes shut as a satisfied smile grew on his face as he smelt the flames of total destruction.

"Brother, have you not learned from my mistake? You of all people should know not to start genocide of a race. I—"

"Your mistakes are NOT mine!" a malicious growl sounded from his throat. Loki pointed his scepter at Thor and fired its energy at his brother. Before the blast reached his brother, a man of red, white and blue with his shield reflected the blast into the adjacent building.

"You will not win this war, villain. Tell your army to fallback and we may be able to reach a peaceful solution that may benefit the both of our worlds," Steve Roger's diplomatic words fell on deaf ears. His proposal was met with Loki's sarcastic laughter.

"Don't waste your pretty civil words of peace with him, Captain. Let's just obliterate this son of a bitch and be done with it." The sound of machine and energy whirling drew Loki's attention to the humanoid figure hovering in the air.

"Ah, so glad you can join us man of Iron. I believe I did put a damper on the party you planned for tomorrow. My apologies to you sir," Loki nodded his head mockingly at Ironman. "Oh look, your little green pet and humans have decided to join our delightful conversation." He smirked as the Black Widow, Hawkeye, Nick Fury and the Hulk ran towards Thor and Steve Rogers with determined expressions on their faces.

"Now that your so called group… the Avengers are here, I feel the need to make an announcement, please do keep an open mind," Loki smirked a crooked smile and declined his head mockingly. Within a few seconds, the air thickened around the Avengers and static humming began to dominate the sounds of the war stricken streets. The Chitauri gathered by the dozens around the Avengers on the ground and in the air, blocking all potential escape routes.

"I am glad that you are able to attend your own funerals, say your goodbyes… _Avengers_." The air hummed, an enormous blue halo of static electricity formed above their heads and pulsed with energy. The blue halo grew larger and larger as the Avengers struggled to fight off the incoming waves of Chitauri soldiers. "Resistance is futile!" He raised both his arms, one hand clutching the scepter; he was in the motion to bring down the pulsing blue halo to obliterate his foe.

That is until he heard her voice…

-0-

_Will that special someone have the ability to forgive selfishness?  
Will he be able to accept her apology?_

-0-

"Loki!" Darcy wailed out her lover's name when she spotted him on the alien controlled hovercraft. "Loki, listen to me! You have to stop!" In her weakened state, she limped slowly towards the crowd. In the air, she spotted Ironman and the menacing blue halo and on the ground, she saw countless distorted faces of the Chitauri staring at her.

She struggled to stand before a few Chitauri's obstructing her path, but she was not afraid. "Move out of my way," she demanded, not caring if they understood her or not. "MOVE!" She shouted again when they wouldn't budge on her first command.

"Let her through," his bemused, cold voice cut through her heart.

The Chitauri parted in two waves, granting her passage. With each step, she gasped for air but she didn't care. She reached the Avengers, her friends… the friends she desperately hid from for the past two months. She saw their shocked faces when they noticed her current state, but she didn't care. She brushed past their confused faces, their worried warnings of danger and closed in the distance between her and her Loki.

Her Loki.

"Loki," she whispered, her vision blurred with unshed tears as she recognized her lover's face. "I'm… I'm sorry, Loki…" She stood in below him; her blue eyes meet his green ones—hoping he would forgive her.

"You… you!" his face distorted in pure rage as he soaked in her physical state. "Why…?" Rage slowly gave way to annoyance then worry. The menacing blue halo of energy began to diminish in size.

"… Forgive me…" Darcy's legs buckled underneath her, her strength spent. Her arms quickly wrapped around her protruding abdomen to protect the precious bundle within. Her body heaved as she struggled to breath, between gasping for breaths and inspecting her swollen stomach, she failed to notice Loki kneeling mere inches in front of her.

In a blur of black and green, she felt him snatch her throat into a tight grip.

"WHY?!" she heard him growl. Tears trickled down her eyes as she met his gaze, regret pouring out of the windows to her soul. She was unable to speak—because of the lack of oxygen or not knowing what to say, she knew not. "Why did you leave me when all I wanted was you? You said you loved me, Darcy. Did you lie?! Why did you lie?!" He gripped her throat tighter until her lips began to lose its pale pink color.

He couldn't kill her… he couldn't hate her. Not now, not ever. He loved her, and still does. She knew that, and so did he.

"Why?" he said in a softer tone, his hand that her throat released its grip and slid to the back of her neck gently, supporting her weight. She felt his other hand trace the slightly raised blue ridged patterns of her pale skin on her bare arms. In her rush to head to put her plan in place, she failed to change out of her night clothes—a loose fitting white tank and green and black stripped boxers. They have once been his.

She heard him intake a sharp breath as his hand found its way to her pregnant stomach. Through the tightness and thin material of the white tank, he was able to trace the raised blue swirls that centered around her bellybutton. "Why didn't you tell me?" she heard him ask in a quiet voice.

Darcy smiled a sad smile, "I was afraid…"

"Of me?" he looked up at her, for once in a long time he did not have a sinister face with an ulterior motive behind it.

"Yes…" she saw pain flash in his eyes before turning his face away. She shook her head and tucked a weak hand under his chin to have him face her once more. "But not anymore… I was being immature and close-minded… you know how I am, Loki."

"Yes, that I do." Her explanation held no substance, but Loki knew exactly what she meant. He hated that he doubted her, he hated that he once felt the urge to find and kill her. He once blamed the purpose of his plan to destroy New York is because of Darcy—he knew it to be a lie but he couldn't help himself. Now, it was too late. The plan is already in play, he couldn't stop now. "You do know I cannot stop… not right now." He closed his eyes and brushed his lips across her temple.

"You will have to Loki… for me… for Earth." Darcy knew her time to warn Loki and the Avengers ran on fumes now. She was no longer able to concentrate; her time on Earth has reached its end. "Loki…" She smiled serenely when the shrinking, deathly blue halo above their heads vanished.

"Stay still love, I will heal you," Loki concentrated on a healing spell that he had used many times over on his brother.

"It won't work, Loki… I'm… I'm not on Earth. Not really at least," her vision began to darken.

"What? What nonsense are you spewing?" Loki's shocked gasp brought the Avengers in around him; they too were curious and apprehensive about the current change of affairs. Slowly, they crept towards him but they remain guarded in case of a surprise attack from either Loki or the Chitauri, they seem to grow restless and anxious.

"He has me Loki. I was able to steal his gauntlet when he left to get a debriefing from the Others… That's how I'm here… briefly… I don't know how but, he's attempting to dominate the entire universe Loki… he'll begin with Midgard and then Asgard. I don't have much longer. You have to stop him from getting the stones. You'll need their help Loki, you'll need your brother…" her voice gradually reduced into whispers, her physical body began to shimmer and dissolve in his arms.

"DARCY! Where are you?! Who is he?!"

Her body faded to nearly nothingness as her voice echoed in his ears. "Thanos… Thanos has me… Please be safe… I_—I love you_."

The moment her body dissolved completely, a sudden explosion from the portal alerted the Avengers and Loki. In a split second, the Chitauri that once served Loki turned to attack him and the members of the Avengers. As he deflected their attacks, Darcy's words echoed in his mind.

Thanos… the one who granted him his scepter and the vast knowledge of the Tessearct is holding his pregnant lover prisoner. Somewhere… anywhere.

'_I will come for you, Darcy… wait for me._'

/

**JR-** I've been wanting to write about these two for the longest time now. Guess I found the chance today when I should be either sleeping, studying or working on my other fanfics. BUT I'm too excited! Can't say when I'll update, but hopefully soon!

Let me know if you guys are confused or something… at this point, there must've been a lot of grammar issues since I've been up for nearly 24hours now…. But oh well!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
